1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanics technology, and more particularly, to a three-dimensionally vibration-preventing buffering mechanism which is designed for use in conjunction with a dynamic module, such as a heat-dissipating fan unit used in electronic systems, for the purpose of buffering the three-dimensional vibrations of the fan unit during operation to prevent the fan unit from knocking against nearby electronic components that could otherwise cause damage to entire electronic systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic systems during operation typically produce large amounts of heat due to consumption of electrical power, and if this heat is undissipated, it would result in burnout of electrical components or chips (such as CPUs), thus causing the electronic system to shut down or fail to operate normally. One solution to this problem is to mount heat-dissipating devices, such as electrical fan units, for dissipating heat in the electronic system during operation.
One drawback to the use of fan-based heat-dissipating module in electronic systems, however, is that since a fan unit is a dynamic module, it would produce vibrations in all directions during operation that would make it likely to bump against nearby electronic components and cause damage to the same.
One solution to the foregoing problem is to provide a spring-based buffering mechanism to the fan unit, so as to use the elasticity of springs to provide the desired three-dimensional vibration-preventing buffering effect.
One drawback to the forgoing solution, however, is that each spring can only be used for the buffering of the fan unit in one direction, and therefore if it is desired to provide a three-dimensional vibration-preventing buffering effect, it requires the arrangement of many separate springs in different directions to provide the desired three-dimensional vibration-preventing buffering effect, which would undesirably increase the overall size of the fan unit such that the fan unit would occupy more space in assembly.